


New Year's Eve Midnight Frenzy

by Steangine



Series: Crimson Red (Bottom Dante) [14]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: 4 Dante, Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), Cream Pie, Drugs, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Orgy, Sex Toys, Succubus, Teratophilia, blowjob, bunny outfit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28529115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steangine/pseuds/Steangine
Summary: Dante accepted a particular job for the New Year's Eve.[Mob/4Dante]
Relationships: mob/Dante
Series: Crimson Red (Bottom Dante) [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620022
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38





	New Year's Eve Midnight Frenzy

**Author's Note:**

> I wish you a Happy New Year with my first attempt with a mob fic.

Dante accepted that job because with such an amount of money, he could slack off for at least the first half of the new year. But, putting the financial benefit aside, being able to avoid Patty’s frenetic new year’s party thrown at her family’s villa was a reason good enough for Dante to work on the evening of December 31st.

The old lady who welcomed him in her opulent living room seemed a walking stereotype of the woman who believed her rich husband cheated on her with sexy younger women who swarmed at his wallet like bees on the honey. She destroyed that image with the first sentence she told Dante right after the butler invited him to sit on the armchair at the other side of the small table.

“My husband and his friends’ hobby is summoning succubus, and I’d like you to make them stop.” Her voice was very calm. She pointed at a plate on the table. “Please, have some biscuits.”

Before accepting the job, Dante told her he wanted to be sure of her accusations. Contrary to all his expectations, she nodded. “Of course. I hired an investigator, but you are a professional on the demon field. Your investigation will be paid as part of the job.” She poured some tea on a cup. “How many sugar cubes?” The biscuits were delicious.

“Two, thank you.”

One day later, Dante was back on the living room, feasting on biscuits (chocolate-flavored this time) and hot tea.

“Your husband summons succubus.”

“Good to know my money was well spent on that investigator.” The woman squeezed her mouth in a disappointed grimace, making the plump lips disappear. “Do what you need to take care of the matter. What becomes of my husband, that is not of my concern, as long as the information on his extra activities are leaked.”

Dante made a puzzled expression. The woman smiled.

“My dear hunter. I am indeed tired of managing both the house and the business just for him to take all the merits. I have been waiting for just a single false move. And well…” She added the third sugar cube in her cup. “…more than a false move, he threw himself in the pit of mistakes.”

“I see.” Dante measured his own expression more than his words. That was definitely a human he didn’t want to have as an enemy. “Because this is a prolonged activity, my guess is that the succubus hasn’t killed anybody and enjoys the banquet your husband and his friends prepare. To expose and put a stop of this, I should take part to the next party.”

“Participating as a guest is out of question. It would take you at least one year to be recognized and trusted by them, and I have wasted too many years of my life already.”

Dante massaged his head. “And here comes a problem. As far as I know, except for the royal members of the lewd group…” The madam chuckled at that description. “…all the other participants are waiters and waitress who are as well the pool where they pick the lucky catalyzer of lust to summon the succubus.”

The woman didn’t seem worried. “I can’t see the problem.”

“Really?”

“Probably your information doesn’t include the range of age and beauty of the _catalyzers_ …” She wrinkled her nose in calling people like that. “…because if it did, you would agree that you have quite high chances of being selected. Of course, I can pass some money, just to be sure you’ll get in.”

Dante knew what that meant and realized he couldn’t step back anymore.

“Now I see why the reward is so high.”

“And I can add a little extra, if you manage to not get my husband killed and have some juicy photographs of what he does in his free time. Rumors spread quickly, but photographs directly strike the heart, don’t they?” She pushed the plate of biscuits to him. “Please, eat some more. I noticed you enjoyed them.”

Dante picked another biscuit. They were delicious.

***

Thus, Dante was chosen in the élite group. He was sure that his employer’s incentive made his way into the top attic of the crystal skyscraper, and his brain was already planning different strategies to get into action the moment they would summon the succubus. However, when all the participants had enough alcohol in their bodies to ignore the rigid common sense they had to maintain as businessmen, Dante figured out that maybe the lady could have saved that bribe for her own good.

Her husband was busy with two twins, a brother and a sister, and he didn’t interact with Dante until the later fun. However, some of his colleagues and friends laid their lewd eyes on him as soon as he stepped in.

The fantasy of whoever planned the aesthetic of the event didn’t go further than some third-rate porn magazine and general Christmas basic notions: the waiters and waitresses, squeezed in red bunny corsets, stockings or thigh-high and high heels, walked under tons of shimmering green, red and gold decorations and lights. It seemed like Santa Claus and a horny teenager crossed hands to work together.

Dante renounced to his boots with a bit of sadness, because he wasn’t used to fighting in high heels – but, on the other hand, he had a high degree of adaptability to any environment. At least, they allowed him to keep his veil of beard instead of shaving, as he feared he had to. The casting manager grabbed him from the crowd and didn’t mention anything about razors until Dante asked and received a soft laugh in response. “You are handsome, sweetie.”. Few times Dante felt naked under someone else’s gaze, and that was one of those.

“Hey, you. White hair.” Dante walked to one of the soft sofas circled around a small table. He felt a hand caressing his hip and didn’t mind it, like he hadn’t since when he stepped in. “Pour that champagne.” The hand grabbed his thigh, and the man licked his lips.

“With pleasure.”

Dante was calculating how much he received from his real job plus the undercover job. He would be finally free from Lady’s countless demands of having her money back – he should really follow Trish’s advice and start asking Lady back for all the times he helped her for free to balance things out. His thoughts were interrupted by a daring hand. He felt the palm groping his rear and sliding down to feel between his legs.

“Why don’t you sit down with us?”

That wasn’t a request. Some hands pulled him down, and Dante complied. His eyes quickly darted around. Some of the bunnies left and didn’t come back, but all the guests were still there; the skimming for the chosen one had begun already. Considering he was surrounded by lustful wolves, Dante believed he was quite high in the rankings, and all he had to do was oblige to their desires.

“What a high-quality treat we have tonight.” Another man used the fingertips to touch Dante’s legs. “We truly hit the jackpot.”

“I’m flattered. But shouldn’t I go back to work?” Dante noticed some other men joined the small group at that table, and some other bunnies left.

“We aren’t tyrants. You should enjoy the party as well. It’s the New Year’s Eve after all.”

“Some of your colleagues are already having a roll in the hay somewhere.”

Someone pushed a flute filled of champagne into Dante’s hand. His sharp sense of smell told him they added some drug in it, and he could clearly taste it on his tongue. His demonic blood weakened its effects, but Dante was still in his human form, and his head spun a little; he had to squeeze his eyes to get rid of the blurry veil on his eyes. Dante pretended he didn’t see the countless hands aiming at his body until it was too late.

The fingers groping his thighs quickly made their way to his crotch. Two people spread his legs and kept them open before he could clench them close – not that Dante had such an intention. Someone from behind touched his chest with the hands wide open, and two fingers slid down his tongue.

One of them laughed, and others followed him.

“He’s enjoying it.”

Dante felt a hand grabbing his crotch. “Someone take the toys.”

“Already? Isn’t it too early?”

“He seems resilient.” The same one who praised Dante, fondled his breast. “Look at this.” He lowered the corset to show his chest.

“Holy shit, it’s so plump.”

Too many hands followed one another to squeeze Dante’s boobs and see if they felt like they looked.

“Well, look at that ass.”

Few words and all the attention switched to Dante’s lower body. Even without taking his outfit off, the men enjoyed touching and spreading his cheeks.

“How many hours per day do you spend at the gym, sweetie?”

Dante had a quick reply ready at the tip of his tongue. However, his mouth felt drowsy and his words came out as strangled sounds. The hands forced him to lean down on the sofa, and Dante wasn’t pretending anymore to comply: his strength dropped to the level of a normal human. The drug probably took a bit to start having some effect, and the only reason he could still move almost normally was because of his demonic blood.

The men’s sinister figures stood against the lights and loomed over Dante. He didn’t even try to count them, because the circle of smirks and ogles was thick enough to tell him they were all around him.

“Not the gag ball.” The moment a ball was pushed into Dante’s mouth, someone pulled it away. “Do we want to waste such a pretty mouth?” The man who talked rubbed his thumb against Dante’s lips.

In a matter of seconds, Dante’s corset with the bunny tail sewn on it was gone, leaving on him his bunny ears, the collar, the garter belt and thigh-highs. He felt something small and hard coated in cold slippery lube being shoved up his ass.

“Hey, hold his legs. No, not like that. Fold them back.”

Someone whistled in seeing how Dante was so flexible that his body molded without almost resisting. With his legs at the side of his head, now everyone could enjoy his ass clamping around the small dildo.

“Grab that one.”

“Wow, that’s a huge skip in size.”

“He’s hard. Tie him.”

Dante wondered if they were into bondage, but they didn’t tie his hands or legs. A metallic cock ring clicked at the base of Dante’s cock. The first dildo popped out from his ass, and a bigger one slid its way back in.

“The vibrators, the vibrators.”

“Use the garter.”

Despite their words betrayed a frenzy desire that was making her hands and voices shake, the men were quick at attacking the small vibrators against Dante’s nipples and the tip of his cock. They switched them on, and Dante groaned at the mild vibrations tickling his skin. He almost didn’t think and tried touching himself, but someone blocked his wrists, and a hand pulled the dildo out.

“Be a good boy.” A flaccid cock smacked on his cheek. Dante wrinkled his nose but took it into his mouth. It got bigger and harder on his tongue.

Someone pulled his hair. Someone else put their dicks into his hands or rubbed them against his chest. Different cocks passed in his mouth, through his fingers and on his body until he was made to sit again and something cold pressed against his lips. Dante instinctively drank from the flute. It was simple water with no addictions.

_ Hah,  _ he thought as the men scattered from above him to sit in the circle of sofas _at least they do care to my health._

The last man standing was the very one whose hobby brought Dante into that job. The photographs made him more beautiful than he actually was, and Dante wondered how his employee and that man ended up together. Money, probably.

“Be a good pet.” He made Dante kneel on the floor.

One single look, and Dante saw everyone had their dicks out and ready to be satisfied. Two hands grabbed his head and stuffed his mouth with an erection. Dante tried to back off a little to adjust his position, but he was pulled more against the groin, and he didn’t have enough strength to fight back properly. He moved like the needle of a clock, satisfying the men with his mouth just right before they came. Dante felt them trembling against his mouth, tasted the first drops of their bitter cum down his throat and heard their voices breaking, but they pushed him away without reaching the climax. They tilted their heads back, and some dig their nails in the legs to stop the orgasm. No one dared come for that was the ritual to achieve something better. Dante thought it was just a rumor that circled among the devil hunters.

After the first semicircle, Dante didn’t want to ignore his own physical needs any further. The vibrators gave him a bland tickle that left him unsatisfied, and his ignored cock throbbed in pain. With a cock down his throat, Dante humped the man’s leg.

The men sounded delighted by that view. Someone laughed, some other whistled. At the second leg Dante rubbed against, he felt a hard roundish object being inserted into his ass.

“Where did you take that plug?” He heard the man with the cock into his mouth asking.

No matter how hard Dante rubbed his crotch against the refined expensive cloth of their elegant trousers, the ring around his dick was blocking any way to get a complete relief. When he was once again in front of the infamous man, the same one who organized that unconventional New Year’s Eve party, he was stripped of the butt plug, the vibrators but not the cock ring.

“Drink.”

The champagne in the flute frizzled as if they tossed an Alka-Seltzer in, but the smell contained traces of Hell. Those men loved playing dangerous games. Dante gulped it down to get rid of the bitter taste lingering in his mouth, and his head spun so hard, he almost felt the floor disappearing from under his feet.

His entire body was burning from inside of a delicious heat. It almost felt like he entered a sauna and the high temperature embraced him. He blinked once and realized the perspective changed; he was now leaning on the table, looking at the ceiling. The lights weren’t as intense as before; their dim gleam was enough to make Dante barely recognize the dark figures of the men touching his body.

Where their hands groped, his skin sent deep shivers that run along his spine and exploded in his groin. His arms were blocked above his head, and his legs spread wide open. The first dick sliding into it wasn’t big, nor the man acquired enough skills to use it decently. All he could do was moving back and forward with a strange rhythm. However, the drug into Dante’s body and the need of an orgasm was telling Dante’s brain he loved that fuck.

“Look how he’s moaning.”

“It’s better than I thought.”

“Hey, turn your pretty face here.”

Dante was shoved a dick into his mouth, and others humped against his body. Someone took the cock ring off, and the slight squeeze at the tip of his erection was enough to make his semen sprout out in squirts. His moans suffocated against the cock fucking his lips. The man filled his ass with his cum and added some weird groans that made him sound like he was about to faint. He didn’t faint but had to back off to the sofa.

After him, a second one stuffed Dante’s ass. As the dick reached deep inside him, Dante came again, but the heat of his body didn’t fade. Someone came into his mouth, someone else on his face. Some tongues licked him clean just to dirty him again and, as the second man filled his ass with his load, Dante reached his third orgasm.

“Oh god.” A voice said at a certain point among the general grunts. “He is responding so well to the drug. He’s still awake.”

“Oh yes.” The man fucking Dante’s ass moaned. “Yes, throw your glare at me, sweetie!” No matter how sloppy their thrusts were, Dante always came, whether it was at the moment of the penetration or when he felt the sticky cum dripping along his thighs.

The drug was forcing Dante’s body to feel more than it would and to experience so many orgasms that his mind was slowly going blank. If at first, he could realize when one dick popped out to make place for the next one, at a certain point he didn’t feel anymore the few seconds of cold between one fuck and another. Dante followed the tides of the hands pulling his face to suck cocks and grabbing his hands to receive bland hand-jobs. His cock hurt, and yet it was still hard, and Dante purred whenever someone remembered to give it some attention.

The last man standing had to put both his knees on the table to reach the end. It took Dante some time to understand that there would be no next cock inside him, despite his body still trembling and suffering from the aftermaths of the drug. He was surrounded by heavy breaths and tired voices. The effect of the drug was starting to wear off.

Then, countless little purple flames appeared floating in the air. Dante huffed. Finally, the most important guest was making his entrance.

The lady didn’t specify what to do with the succubus, she left that matter to Dante’s experienced hands. It meant everything depended if the demon wanted to cause chaos of just feed on the sexual energy offered at the Eve’s banquet.

Dante sat down. If up to few minutes before they all ogled at Dante as if he was the most beautiful creature on Earth, now they weren’t even aware of his existence. Their eyes were emptied of any will as they all crawled towards the bigger purple flame. Its light took a more definite shape, and the figure of a beautiful naked woman materialized among human praying hands.

She tilted her head, and the long purple hair waved unnaturally. The men babbled some incomprehensible words, maybe her name, maybe some pleas. Her expression looked satisfied, and her skin was glowing more than some succubus Dante hunted.

The succubus raised one hand. The men all screamed together the ecstasy of a final orgasm thundering into their bodies; they fell on the floor like lifeless puppets shaken by strong tremors that faded in sighs one after another. They were asleep, satisfied and with the trousers covered in their own cum.

“All this mess for such a banal ending?”

It seemed like the succubus noticed Dante just in that moment.

“I didn’t even want to come. I knew they were preparing another banal banquet.” Her voice didn’t sound as aethereal as her appearance was. She wrinkled her nose. “However, when I sensed such a different sexual energy, well…” She poked the index at her own lips. “…my bad. I have taken a shape to match their liking, but I feel you’d love something different.”

The flamed engulfed her sensual body. Her muscles bloated to the point the skin ripped, showing countless dark scales; her jaws stretched, and her teeth turned as sharp as razors. From the light, emerged a buff tall lizard demon with a huge cock with throbbing veins.

“This is much better.” The voice, now masculine, was relieved.

“Oh-ho.” Dante was impressed. “I assume this is your real form.”

“You have no idea how much it’s frustrating that I’m summoned only by old leeches who enjoy a woman-like figure to penetrate in their dreams.” He was still feeding from the wet dreams he induced in them with his powers.

Dante didn’t sense any aggressive vibe coming from the succubus. His body twitched, sign that some of the drug was still kicking in – and, yeah, he couldn’t deny his eyes were falling a bit too often on the treat dangling between the succubus’ legs.

“If you want, I can give a hand.” Dante sounded casual. 

The succubus almost didn’t let him finish. “Your ass would be better.” He leaped at him an pinned his arms down on the floor smashing the table in the action, and the tail raised Dante’s hips in the air. Dante groaned as the warm tip pushed between his ass-cheeks.

In that moment, fireworks exploded in the air. But all Dante heard was a prolonged whistle in his ears as his view went blank because of the enormous cock squeezing his insides and smashing its way in.

***

The first big news of the new year was the scandal of some famous businessmen indulging in lecherous hobbies that included the dangerous practice of summoning demons. Each article had a different version –the involved outsiders did or didn’t give consent; they did or didn’t kill animals– but the gist of it was that the old lady reached her goal and paid Dante dearly.

“I can’t believe it.” Patty, who was still angry at Dante who accepted a job and missed her New Year Eve’s party, had been stationing at the Devil May Cry for two days to make sure he knew she cared about him. “Mom’s company had some business with this one. And his wife didn’t know anything.”

“Hu-huh.” Dante replied distractedly while reading a comic.

“But mom always said his wife was the head of the company, so it should be no big deal for her.”

“Hu-huh.”

“Dante, are you even listening to me?”

“Hu-huh.”

“What do you want to eat for dinner?”

“Hu-huh.”

Patty stomped to the desk and grabbed Dante’s comic.

“Hey! I was getting to the good part!”

“Dante, why don’t you go and buy a cake? I have invited Trish, Lady and Morrison tonight, so we can throw a small party for the new year.”

“I didn’t give any permission for a party.”

“But you missed the fun for a job!” Patty crossed her arms. “So, you must make up for it.”

“I don’t want to make up for it.”

Dante didn’t really miss any fun, for his New Year’s Party wasn’t that bad. But, of course, he couldn’t tell Patty the details, nor that he was the one who did great part of the job to uncover those scandalous activities she was reading about.

“Just go and buy it!”

“Okay, okay.” Dante gave up for the sake of peace. “What kind of cake?”

“What you like. I would bake one, but your oven is broken. Again.”

“I’ll order a new one. I have money now.”

Dante stood up and went fetching his coat near the door.

“Dante, it was a hard job, wasn’t it?” Patty’s voice became softer.

Dante frowned. “Not really, why?”

“You got hurt, didn’t you? You are limping.”

Dante definitely had to keep one his best rewarded jobs a secret.

**Author's Note:**

> Lizard succubus is a nice demon.


End file.
